


(Be)longing(s)

by mmmdraco



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utena wants to split the work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Be)longing(s)

"Since we're roommates, we should share the chores," Utena said loudly as Anthy brought her a bowl of shaved ice.

"I like to do the chores, though." Anthy knelt down at the low table and poked Chu-Chu's nose and giggled.

Utena took a large mouthful of shaved ice with strawberry, lemon _and_ melon flavors in it and took a moment to swallow before she spoke again. "Yeah, well, you do everything around here. I want to contribute, too."

Anthy held up a cookie for Chu-Chu to eat and laughed. "Don't you do enough? Besides, it's part of what I do as the Rose Bride. I would think that you would be getting used to that by now."

"I, uh, I fight to, well, win you every few days. If I don't keep up more of my skills in cleaning, what will I do if I lose you at some point?"

"Hmm." Anthy's smile faltered and she rubbed her finger along Chu-Chu's head gently. "I suppose you would manage fine without me."

Utena slid off the bed, leaving her shaved ice to melt into a puddle in the bowl nestled on top of the pillow, and knelt down next to Anthy. "I don't think either one of us managed very well before all of this happened."

"There may be times in the future when we don't manage well, but we're both strong, especially you. We'll find our way."

"At least let me make the beds."

Anthy shook her head. "I couldn't do that."

"Then, let me do the ironing!"

"No, not that either."

"Let me do the dishes!"

"No."

"Wash your hair!"

"Okay."

Utena clapped her hands over her mouth. "I didn't really mean to say that."

Anthy smiled. "I apologize for being so quick to accept."

"It's not a problem or anything. I just... You know."

"I'm perfectly capable of washing my own hair, so you don't need to worry." Anthy brushed a tiny tendril of hair back from her forehead.

Utena bit her lip and leaned forward. "Your back. Let me be in charge of washing your back."

"Did you think that through this time?" Anthy tilted her head slightly to one side.

Utena felt her face flush. "I know what it means."

"I _am_ the Rose Bride. What is mine, is yours. From the Sword of Dios to my pencils to Chu-Chu to my body." Anthy smiled sweetly and Utena felt herself relax, but not by much.

"But you won't let me take care of what is mine?"

Anthy stood up and retrieved the bowl of shaved ice, now a slightly slushy bowl tinged with bright colors that were beginning to swirl together into a murky mess. "If your other things could take care of themselves, wouldn't you want them to?"

"That's not the point, Himemiya." Utena got up off the floor and took the bowl from Anthy and drank down the contents quickly, grimacing at the feel of the ice crystals going down her throat.

"And what is the point?"

Utena coughed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "That I'll wash your back tonight."

"And I'll wash yours," Anthy said. She took the bowl from Utena and headed out of the room, presumably toward the kitchen.


End file.
